


Let Me Make You Feel Better

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Some alcohol mentions, but it's generally fluff ish, for a change, slight angst, smol bit of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Warnings: mentions and implications of alcohol, drunk people, anxietyNotes: Human AU, it started off as a fic inspired by Micheal In The Bathroom from Be More Chill. It ended up being way fluffier than I had imagined. I suck at writing drunk people, I’m sorry.





	Let Me Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions and implications of alcohol, drunk people, anxiety 
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Human AU, it started off as a fic inspired by Micheal In The Bathroom from Be More Chill. It ended up being way fluffier than I had imagined. I suck at writing drunk people, I’m sorry. 

Virgil slammed the bathroom door behind him, sinking to his knees as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He knew this would happen, he should have known. He knew how Roman got when he was drunk and he knew how _he_ got during parties. He should have known this would happen.  
Virgil had never wanted to go to this party in the first place, but Roman had ran up to him and asked Virgil to join him.

\-----

“You know it’s not my thing,” Virgil dismissed quickly, turning back to his phone. “Why don’t you go by yourself?”  
“It’s no fun to be there alone!” Roman whined. “Please? It’ll be fun!”  
Virgil sighed and looked up at his best friend. He knew Roman only wanted someone to join him to be his ride home; a reason for him to get drunk. Of course he knew, he’d known Roman for a long time. But, Virgil remembered, Patton _had_ told him to go out more, to explore new things. And going to a party was definitely new to him.  
“Fine,” Virgil groaned, locking his phone. He saw his friend’s pout turn into a careful smile. “I’m guessing you want me to drive, don’t you?”  
“Would you-”  
“Yeah sure, just tell me the details.”

A few hours later, the two men stopped in front of a house. Virgil already heard the pounding of the bassline and he immediately regretted his decision to come along.  
“Hey Verge, you’ll be fine, okay? I’m there with you,” Roman reassured his friend, placing a hand on Virgil’s, that still clutched onto the steering wheel. “And if you want to, you can always get out of there.”  
“But I’m your ride home,” Virgil argued, “I can’t go back home without you.”  
“If you want to leave, we’ll leave, okay? Just tell me.” Virgil looked at Roman and smiled.  
“Alright,” Virgil nodded. “Well… let’s go in.”  
He got out of the car and waited for Roman to join him. Roman had put a lot of effort in his look, Virgil noticed. A lot more than usual. His lips were a dark shade of red that perfectly matched the colour of his nails and his eyeliner had the best wings Virgil had ever seen on Roman.  
“Are you ready to go inside?” Roman asked softly.  
“Yeah, I… I guess,” Virgil answered. He wasn’t ready, but he knew he’d never be ready. He just had to go inside and get it over with.  
“Let’s go inside, then.”  
And they did. At first, it wasn’t too bad. Sure, the loud music and big crowds were overwhelming, but Roman stayed true to his word and never left Virgil’s side. Virgil even engaged in a few conversations between Roman and some of his friends. 

But as the night progressed, Roman got more and more intoxicated. And as he got more drunk, he grew more and more flirty and he invaded Virgil’s personal space more than usual. He would occasionally wrap his arms around his friend or rest his head on his shoulder. Even when talking to other people, he wouldn’t let go of Virgil.  
“Hey Verge,” Roman said, a slight slur evident in his voice. “Have I told you that you look great?” He wrapped arms around Virgil’s waist from behind and rested his head on his friend’s shoulder, looking up at him.  
“Yeah, I believe you have,” Virgil chuckled, looking down at Roman, who eyed him with a serene smile on his face.  
“Good,” Roman slurred, “cause you dooo.”  
“Thanks,” Virgil muttered, smiling back at his friend. It was then that Virgil thought that he was happy he had let Roman drag him to this party. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be, at least. He was even having a good time. 

The two stood there for a while, until Virgil decided he needed another drink.  
“Ro,” he started, turning his head to his friend.  
“Yeaaaah?”  
“Do you think you could let go? I’d like to get something to drink.”  
“Of course!” Roman quickly released Virgil and stumbled back. He then grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Despite Virgil’s protests, Roman made his way through the crowd and stopped in front of the grey cooking island that carried a large variety of drinks.  
“There you go!” Roman announced, making a grand gesture to the beverages.  
“Thanks Ro,” Virgil smiled, slightly uncomfortable. He stepped forwards and as he got himself a drink, Roman turned around. His eyes met a guy on the other side and Roman smiled at him. He rested his elbow on the smooth surface and clumsily placed his chin in his hand, trying his best to look as handsome as he could.  
“Hey,” Roman smiled as soon as the guy looked at him “did it hurt when you fell from Tennessee?”  
The guy let out a confused chuckle as he opened his mouth to reply.  
“I’m sorry, what-”  
“Don’t mind him,” Virgil quickly intervened, shooting a fake smile at the stranger, “he’s drunk.”  
“Am not.”  
“You clearly are, Ro. But uhm... shall we get out of here? Find a less crowded place?” Virgil looked around in the small kitchen. There were way too many people in the small space, and he knew that if he stayed in there for any longer, he’d have a panic attack.  
“Of course, Virgey!” Roman called out. Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname his drunk friend gave him as said friend grabbed a red cup that was filled with a clear liquid and smiled at the stranger one more time.  
“I’d put my pants on for you,” he said, pointing at the person he addressed.  
“Roman,” Virgil muttered, rubbing his forehead, “that’s just… weird.” Roman shrugged and made his way out of the kitchen, to the less crowded living room. They stood there for a while in silence, sipping their drinks. Virgil tried to calm down the anxiety that was building up inside him but still, the room was too crowded. Roman noticed Virgil’s discomfort, put his cup down and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male.  
“Ro, what-”  
“Ssssssssh,” Roman shushed as he petted Virgil’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman and smiled. It was sweet what he did and Virgil wanted to stay in his friend's embrace for ever, in his comforting grasp, breathing in his familiar scent. But no matter how much he enjoyed the hug, it didn't help. He still felt as anxious as he did before. He needed to get out of there. He needed to be alone.  
“Ro, I need to be alone for a while,” Virgil said, pulling away from his friend’s embrace. “It’s nothing personal, I just… need to be alone.” He quickly placed his cup next to Roman’s and made his way to the bathroom in the much less crowded hallway. 

\-----

And there he was. Locked in the bathroom, trying his best not to cry and hyperventilate. He knew parties weren’t his thing. He should have never come here. He shouldn’t have let Roman drag him there. Every party he went to ended like this; him having a panic attack and then running away to his home, swearing to never leave his bed ever again. And yet here he was, making the same mistake again. Here he was, hiding in the bathroom as he cried his eyes out. Again.

Virgil heard a soft knock coming from the door and immediately, he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sounds of his breath and his sobs.  
“Virgey?” A drunk voice called out, followed by a thud that implied that the man in front of the door had fallen against the door - or walked into it.  
“Virgey, can you please let me in?”  
Virgil could only shake his head, even though he knew Roman couldn’t see it. He feared that, if he did try to speak, all that would leave his mouth, were high-pitched squeaks.  
“Veeeeeeeeeerge,” Roman slurred, “don’t cry, Virgey! Let me make you feel better!”  
Virgil stared at the door, considering whether he should open the door. He knew Roman would stay in front of the door until he would be let in. That meant he would continue yelling and this would also draw more attention to the male in the bathroom. And he didn’t want that to happen either. So Virgil slowly got up and shakily walked to the door, quickly unlocking it before he could change his mind. As soon as the door was unlocked, Roman rushed in. He wrapped Virgil in a tight hug. The smell of alcohol filled Virgil’s nostrils as he took a shaky breath. He attempted to steady his breathing as he wrapped his arms around Roman. He buried his face in the crook of his friend’s neck and they remained like that until Virgil had calmed down. And when he had, Roman released Virgil and looked at his red eyes as he ran his hands through his friend’s hair. His actions were weirdly soothing to Virgil. Roman placed one hand on Virgil’s cheek and smiled at him.     
“You stay here,” he ordered before he turned around and left the room, just avoiding a collision with the door jamb.

And Virgil obeyed. He sat down on the floor, hiding himself from curious eyes and waited for his friend’s return.  
Virgil stared at the white tiles on the floor and focussed his mind on the positive experiences. He had tried something else. He had talked to people he didn’t know. He had had a good time, until that panic attack. That was good, right?  
_Right?_

Soon enough, Roman entered with two red cups. When he was inside, Roman closed the door and locked it, so they would have privacy. Then, he sat down next to his friend, spilling some of their clear contents on his black jeans, and looked at the cups in confusion for a few seconds. He slowly raised the one in his left hand and took a small sip. He looked at it for a few seconds as he contemplated the contents of the cup. Then, Roman held the cup in front of Virgil.   
“Thanks,” Virgil said softly as he took the cup in his shaking hand. He took a sip of the water in his cup. Roman sipped his own drink and the two sat there for a while in silence, just drinking their drinks.   
“Hey, Virgey,” Roman slurred.   
“Yeah?” Virgil asked, looking up to meet his friend’s gaze.   
“You alone can make my song take fliiiight,” he sang with a smile before he drank the last bit of his drink.   
“You’re an idiot,” Virgil grinned as he placed his cup on the tiles in front of him. He looked at the floor, but focussed his eyes on Roman every once in a while.   
“But am I your idiot?”   
“Of course you are.”   
“Good,“ Roman said as he laid down, resting his head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil chuckled as he ran one of his hands through Roman’s short hair. They could vaguely hear the voices of people talking and screaming - singing along to the music, probably. Virgil honestly wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew it had to end some time. Eventually, the silence in the bathroom was interrupted by Roman’s voice.   
“You wanna go, Virgey?”   
“What?” Virgil asked, turning his attention back to his friend.   
“You wanna go home?”   
Yes. No matter how calm he felt, Virgil could not bear to go back into that crowd, too afraid he would have another panic attack. But he knew that if he went back, that meant Roman would need to go with him and he wasn’t sure that Roman wanted to go back just yet. So instead of nodding his head, Virgil shrugged.   
“Do you?”  
“That’s unfair, I asked you first,“ Roman whined, slowly sitting up. “You should say if you want to go, it’s no fun if you’re not having fun, Virgey!” Virgil looked up at Roman and considered his options for a while. Eventually, he nodded.   
“Yeah, sure… let’s go.” Immediately Roman got up and made his way towards the door, trying to open it.   
“It’s locked, Ro,” Virgil reminded his friend as he picked up their cups. Roman looked at the door and noticed the lock, so he turned it and finally managed to open the door. He clumsily walked out of the bathroom, followed by Virgil, who placed the cups on a small desk in the large hallway.   
“Wait here, Verge,” Roman said, “I’ll just say we’re leaving. But you should stay here. Just... stay here.” Virgil nodded and leaned against the wall next to the glass door. Roman walked into the living room and Virgil waited until he returned. 

Just a few moments later, Roman stumbled out of the door and walked towards Virgil.   
“Let’s go,” he announced as he wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist and placed the other at his legs, lifting Virgil up bridal style.   
“Ro, I can walk,” Virgil said with a surprised chuckle as Roman tried to open the door.   
“No, you can’t,” Roman insisted, stumbling in the direction of their car.   
“Well, neither can you,” Virgil stated as Roman nearly tripped. He wrapped his arms around his friend; the only way of protection he could think of.   
“Sssh, I can,” Roman said. He stopped to look around for their car and when he had found the vehicle, he approached it. Only when they were stood next to the car, he put Virgil down on the ground.   
“Well... thanks, Ro,” Virgil smiled as he turned around to open the car door. “Can you… get in the car yourself?”  
“Yeah, duh,” Roman deadpanned before he pulled the door open. He got in the car, nearly banging his head against the top of the vehicle.   
“You sure you can manage, Ro?” Virgil asked, suppressing a chuckle.   
“I don’t just manage, I men-age,” Roman retorted as he managed to take a seat in the car.   
“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Virgil said as he sat down in the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut.   
“Course it does,” Roman muttered, leaning his head against the window. “It’s because I’m gay.”  
Virgil looked up from the wheel in front of him and turned his face to his friend. He opened his mouth, trying to look for the right words to say, but he couldn’t find anything.   
“You really are an idiot,” he stated with a smirk.   
“But I’m your idiot,” Roman repeated.   
“You are,” Virgil nodded as he started the car and drove them back to their house. 

The drive home was silent and soon enough, Virgil pulled up in front of their house and he looked at Roman, who had his eyes focussed on the outside.   
“Ro, shall we go inside?” Roman turned his head back to Virgil, looking like a deer in headlights. He was probably lost in his thoughts and Virgil had disturbed him. It took the male a few moments to realise what had been asked and he nodded, before unfastening his seatbelt. Virgil did the same and stepped out of the car, waiting for Roman to join him. When Roman was stood next to Virgil, the latter walked to the front door and unlocked it, trying his best to be quiet, so he wouldn’t wake up the other residents.   
“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Virgil said when Roman had closed the door behind him. And before Roman could even open his mouth to protest, Virgil had already grabbed his hands and led him to the stairs.   
“Sit down, carefully, and take off your shoes,” Virgil told him.   
“Alright, _mom_ ,” Roman muttered as he leaned forwards to do as he was told. He carefully took off his shoes and looked up at Virgil, as if he was waiting for his next order. Virgil had taken off his own shoes by now and grabbed Roman’s hands again, helping him up. The two of them slowly climbed the stairs and Virgil helped Roman remove his make up; he even got him to brush his teeth. When all that was done, Virgil led Roman to his bedroom and helped him change into his sleepwear.   
“Will you join me?” Roman asked as Virgil handed him his dark red pyjama pants.   
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked. Roman had managed to put on his pants, nearly falling over in the process, and was now trying to pull off his shirt. However, it did not go that smoothly and Virgil quickly helped his friend out.   
“Will you stay here?” Virgil had picked up Roman’s white shirt and helped him pull it over his head.   
“I live here,” Virgil stated with a chuckle.   
“Noooo will you stay _here_ , with me?”   
“You mean you want me to sleep with you?” Virgil asked, fearing that Roman meant something else, hoping he didn’t.   
“Yeah,” Roman nodded, “but just sleeping.”  
“How could I say no to that?”  
“No- no, say no to this! No- no, say no to this!” Roman sang softly, because even drunk, he was smart enough not to wake up the others. Virgil chuckled and walked to the door. Just before he left, he spun around and told Roman he would be back in a short while. After that, he headed for his own room to prepare himself for the night. He got changed and walked to Roman’s room,expecting to find Roman fast asleep. But, when he entered the bedroom, Virgil noticed Roman was still waiting for him and smiled as he saw Virgil enter.   
“Do you need anything else for tomorrow?” Virgil asked as soon as he had closed the door. Roman shook his head.   
“I got everything,” he stated quickly before laying down on the bed. Virgil followed.   
"Are you sure?" Virgil asked once more.   
"Yeeeees," Roman replied, "this ain't my first rodeo, you know?"  
"Yeah," Virgil nodded with a smile, "I know that."  
“You’re a great person, Virgey,” Roman muttered as he wrapped his arms around his friend, “and I’m happy you came along.” He then quickly kissed Virgil’s forehead.   
“Good night, Virgey,” he whispered, before turning off the light, both his arms wrapping Virgil in a tight but comfortable embrace. Virgil smiled and whispered in return:   
“I’m happy I came too, Ro. Good night.”


End file.
